prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bound for Glory (2007)
|nome do evento = Bound for Glory |promoção = Total Nonstop Action Wrestling |data =14 de outubro de 2007 |público =4.000 |arena =Gwinnett Center |cidade =Duluth, Georgia |evento anterior =No Surrender (2007) |próximo evento =Genesis (2007) |evento anterior2=Bound for Glory (2006) |próximo evento2 =Bound for Glory IV }} 'Bound for Glory (2007)' foi um evento pay-per-view realizado pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, ocorreu em 14 de outubro de 2007 no Gwinnett Center na cidade de Duluth, Georgia. No evento principal Sting derrotou Kurt Angle para vencer o TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Esta foi a terceira edição da cronologia do Bound for Glory. O evento Na primeira luta do evento Homicide e Hernandez venceram Senshi e Elix Skipper, no final da luta Hernandez aplicou um "Border Toss" em Skipper que caiu sobre Senshi, Hernandez pegou "X" pendurado sobre o ringue para garantir o lugar de desafiantes número um pelo TNA World Tag Team Championship. Eric Young derrotou Robert Roode, James Storm, B.G. James, Kip James, Lance Hoyt, Jimmy Rave, Chris Harris, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Kaz, Petey Williams, Junior Fatu, Havok, Shark Boy, e Sonjay Dutt. Young e Robert Roode foram os dois últimos no ringue, Young venceu com um "Small Package" para ganhar o Fight for the Right. A.J. Styles e Tomko derrotaram Ron Killings e Rasheed Lucius Creed para vencer o TNA World Tag Team Championship, Tomko fez o pin em Killings após um "corkscrew". X Division Champion Jay Lethal venceu Christopher Daniels para manter o título, Lethal venceu com um "Lethal Combination" seguido de um "downward spiral". Scott Steiner e Rick Steiner venceram Brother Ray e Brother Devon em uma Two out of Three Falls Tables match por duas faltas a uma. Na primeira falta Ray e Devon aplicaram um "3-D" em Rick sobre um mesa para fazer um a zero. Na segunda Scott aplicou um "Frankensteiner" em Ray contra a mesa para empate. Na terceira e última falta, Rick aplicou um "Steiner Bulldog" em Devon sobre a mesa para garantir a vitória. Gail Kim derrotou Roxxi Laveaux para se tornar a primeira TNA World Women's Champion, Kim fez o pin depois de um "Kryptonite Krunch". A luta iniciou com 10 lutadoras, as duas últimas no ringue após as eliminações foram Kim e Roxxi. Samoa Joe venceu Christian Cage por submissão, Joe forçou a desistência Cage aplicando um "Muscle Buster" seguido de um "Rear Naked Choke". A.J. Styles e Tomko tentaram interferir mas foram impedidos por Matt Morgan.Abyss derrotou Raven, Rhino e Black Reign, Abyss fez o pin em Raven após reverter um DDT em um "Black Hole Slam" sobre percevejos e vidros. No evento principal Sting derrotou Kurt Angle, para vencer o TNA World Heavyweight Championship, Sting venceu após um "Scorpion Death Drop". Durante a luta Kevin Nash e Karen Angle interferiram a favor de Angle. Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Dark |The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin e Alex Shelley) derrotaram Joey Matthews e Johnny Swinger |Tag Team match |N/A |- |1 |The Latin American Xchange (Homicide e Hernandez) derrotaram Triple X (Senshi e Elix Skipper). |Ultimate X match para definir os desafiantes número um pelo TNA World Tag Team Championship |11:55 |- |2 |Eric Young derrotou Robert Roode, James Storm, B.G. James, Kip James, Lance Hoyt, Jimmy Rave, Chris Harris, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Kaz, Petey Williams, Junior Fatu, Havok, Shark Boy, e Sonjay Dutt. |Fight for the Right Reverse Battle Royal |11:46 |- |3 |A.J. Styles e Tomko derrotaram Team Pacman (Ron Killings e Rasheed Lucius Creed) © (com Adam Jones). |Tag Team match pelo TNA World Tag Team Championship |08:28 |- |4 |Jay Lethal © derrotou Christopher Daniels. |Singles match pelo TNA X Division Championship |10:55 |- |5 |The Steiner Brothers (Scott Steiner e Rick Steiner) derrotaram Team 3D (Brother Ray e Brother Devon) por 2 a 1. |Two out of Three Falls Tables match |12:34 |- |6 |Gail Kim derrotou Roxxi Laveaux. |Gauntlet for the Gold para definir a primeira vencedora do TNA World Women's Championship |12:08 |- |7 |Samoa Joe derrotou Christian Cage |Singles match, com Matt Morgan como convidado especial fora do ringue. |15:45 |- |8 |Abyss derrotou Raven, Rhino e Black Reign. |Monster's Ball match |09:05 |- |9 |Sting derrotou Kurt Angle © (com Karen Angle). |Singles match pelo TNA World Heavyweight Championship |18:26 |- !colspan="4"| }} |- |} Knockout Gauntlet match entradas e eliminações |- ! colspan="2" | Entrada ! colspan="2" | Eliminada por |- |1 |Ms. Brooks || 1 || Kong |- |2 |Jackie Moore || 3 || Kong |- |3 |Shelly Martinez || 2 || Kong |- |4 |Awesome Kong || 5 || ODB, Williams e Kim |- |5 |ODB || 8 || Laveaux |- |6 |Angel Williams || 6 || Kim e ODB |- |7 |Christy Hemme || 4 || Kong |- |8 |Gail Kim || - || Vencedora |- |9 |Talia Madison || 7 || Kim |- |10 |Roxxi Laveaux || 9 || Kim |- |} Categoria:Bound for Glory